


easy

by tisapear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Miya Osamu, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: 'Tsumu squints at him, utterly suspicious and completely right to do so. He's always been good at detecting when'Samu'stalking shit—it's the proving bit he has trouble with.He wags his finger at 'Samu. "Ya ain't slick."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/gifts).



"Listen, _dipshit,_ I _know_ mom didn't put it into the laundry since I specifically told her not to, 'cause I wan'ed to wear that one—"

"Bold words for someone that doesn' seem to know what clothes belong ta him in the first place, considerin', y'know. That's _my_ shirt yer wearin'."

'Tsumu's got this blush high on his cheeks, the one that screams _ah, shut yer trap_ when someone calls him out on his bullshit and he doesn't know how to react 'sides pathetic attempts at deflection and hot-air insults, which is hilarious, considering how _often_ he gets called out on his bullshit. And 'Samu really wants to lick it off. Usually would, too, and probably _will_ , in a bit.

After he's riled his twin up a little more.

(He just makes it so _easy._ ) 

'Tsumu squints at him, utterly suspicious and completely right to do so. He's always been good at detecting when _'Samu's_ talking shit—it's the proving bit he has trouble with. 

He wags his finger at 'Samu. "Ya ain't slick."

Thing is, again: 'Tsumu makes it _easy._ Wears his heart on his sleeve, shows his planned actions in his stance and his words in the twist of his mouth. 

And oh, the words he _says._ So easy to twist up, so easy to use to his own gain. Almost like 'Tsumu purposefully makes 'em come out the way they do just for 'Samu. (His mom would probably claim it's a mate thing, the old sap.) 

Lips quirk up without hesitation, left side, just a little, wouldn't even be obvious to anyone else, but 'Tsumu's his mate, and before that he's been his partner since birth; accustomed to every of 'Samu's tells down to his core he steps back, _mayday, mayday, you done fucked up bro_ flashing across his face like it's a billboard ad for the hottest new suppressants. 

'Samu's not sure whether it's his instinct as his Alpha or his twin (maybe a bit of both; _it's obviously cuz I'm the older one, duh_ ) but 'Tsumu's always been smart enough to know to choose his battles with 'Samu, when it's just sibling rivalry and when he actually got a chance to win and when he's lost before the game even started. 

Too late, though, and Atsumu realizes that too as the door handle of the _conveniently closed door_ (mom must have closed it on her way to the kitchen, always oddly endeared but mostly annoyed by their hot-and-cold behavior, constant bickering quickly followed by needy clinging, and 'Samu thanks her mentally) digs into his back. 

His eyes are wide and he gulps and 'Samu could just eat him up. Sticks his hand down his shorts, makes a big show of it as he glides it down the waistband firmly nestled against the dip of his hip, pushes it down a little as if on accident, 'Tsumu's eyes immediately drawn to the pale skin revealed by whisper-tease fingers, the edge of the hickey 'Tsumu left that morning peeking out as if in greeting. 

(Easy, easy, easy.)

Down the back of his thigh and up between his cheeks, the underwear forgone as he prefers to during holidays and breaks (easy access, you know) and 'Tsumu's nostrils flare, pupils dilating as the smell hits him, candied lotus with an undercurrent of curry spice. 'Tsumu's favorite flavors since childhood, could never put his finger on _why_ they got him so addicted until 'Samu presented and their entire life unraveled as if a bored god finally pulled at the flimsy string. 

Warm and wet as his hand grazes against the small of his back on the way up, a little treat for 'Tsumu later on. 

Fingers glistening and he wriggles them, pitfall-cobwebs strung up in-between. (It's Halloween, 'Tsumu, dontcha wanna upturn your candy bag an' rejoice at your successful haul?)

Cocks his head and doesn't even try at playing coy, slick running down his wrist as 'Tsumu shuffles closer, _big brother_ caught in a trance, mindless zombie at 'Samu's beck and call. 

"Ya sure about that?" 'Samu murmurs, not surprised when 'Tsumu goes down in front of him, on his knees, worship so obvious in his eyes and it still takes 'Samu's breath, every single time, heart in his throat even as 'Tsumu settles his hands on 'Samu's bare thighs, 'Samu's slick hand now cupping 'Tsumu's face, rubs his fingertip right under 'Tsumu's nose. 

"Guess I gotta make sure," 'Tsumu murmurs, and does. 

'Tsumu's all snuggled up against him, skin damp and red and sticky and unbearable and so _good_ against his own, the air heavy with the tangled up smell of candied lotus and jasmine rice and curry spice and honey glaze, and it's funny, honestly, how his twin likes to play up the untouchable Alpha in public yet becomes a sweet lil' kitten in his arms.

Miya Atsumu, the little spoon. And of his own volition to boot. Their teammates would never let him live it down. 

'Samu shuffles his arm free, ignores 'Tsumu's annoyed whining at losing his favorite pillow, and feels under the bed. 

Soft cotton between his fingers, knows it's purpure without looking, and he throws it on top of 'Tsumu's head. His twin squawks and abruptly sits up, piece of cotton gliding down into his lap. 'Tsumu stares at it, silently, then lifts his indignant gaze up to 'Samu. 

"I fuckin' _knew_ yer took it! Asshole!" 

'Samu just laughs, even when 'Tsumu's favorite hoodie hits him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> made a joke and it made the wife laugh so _obviously_ my next move was to write it asap. duh. (they call me SIMPleton for a reason.)


End file.
